Pieza faltante
by Nytro-Ace
Summary: En un mundo donde las cicatrices de tu alma gemela aparecen en tu cuerpo, Izuku y Shoto están conectados. Son dos piezas perfectas de rompecabezas, creados el uno para el otro.


La primera cicatriz de Izuku aparece en su rostro. Por supuesto, no es suya. El dolor, sofocado y lejano pero no menos ardiente, golpea el lado izquierdo de su rostro. De su ojo corren lágrimas que Izuku toma por desconocidas al sentirlas recorriendo su mejilla. Tratando de detener el flujo con su regordeta mano, Midoriya corre hacia la cocina, donde su madre cocina tranquilamente la cena. Un tirón a su falda y ella observa de inmediato a su hijo, saltando con espanto al ver la gran marca de rojizo tenue que poco a poco se define más en la piel de Izuku.

—Mamá... me duele... —solloza Izuku, llorando desde un sólo lado de su rostro, su mano en su mejilla, intentando parpadear en vano.

Inko pone un paño debajo del grifo del lavaplatos y abre la llave. De inmediato el chorro de agua fría humedece el pañuelo, que luego cubre la adolorida zona del niño. Arrodillada frente a Izuku, Inko sostiene y presiona con delicadeza la tela sobre la piel. Sabe muy bien que es una quemadura, no distingue si es provocada por fuego o algún objeto caliente, y sabe muy bien que Izuku no ha jugado con nada que pudiera haberle hecho daño a su cuerpo. Frunciendo los labios con tristeza, deduce entonces que la marca es del otro. El otro, el que está más allá, el final del vínculo de las almas gemelas que todos tienen. Y esa marca es el indicativo que, sí, existe, el otro es real, que al parecer sufre y no lo está pasando bien.

—Mamá... ¿por qué me duele tanto? —pregunta Izuku, moqueando de la nariz. ¿Cómo le explicas a un niño de siete años que tienes un alma gemela, una mitad de tu cuerpo que va más allá de cualquier regla, cualquier prejuicio y limitante? ¿Cómo le explicas a un niño que cada marca, cada herida del otro aparecerá en tu cuerpo, en el mismo lugar, con el mismo dolor?

Inko recuerda entonces la explicación que su madre le dio cuando era niña y unos raspones aparecieron en sus rodillas, aunque ella estaba en el salón, jugando con sus muñecas. Los raspones de Hisashi andando en bicicleta y cayendo por un desnivel. Los raspones de su alma gemela, la que perdió poco después del nacimiento de Izuku. Presiona con algo de fuerza el paño húmedo, y le sonríe con algo de anhelo y melancolía a su único hijo.

—Izuku, ¿a ti te gusta jugar con tus rompecabezas? —pregunta, e Izuku asiente—. Los rompecabezas tienen muchas piezas. Y una pieza tiene otra que encaja perfectamente con ella, aunque sean diferentes. Todos somos una pieza, y todos tenemos una pieza que encaja con nosotros. Se llama alma gemela.

—¿Las piezas tienen heridas? —tan inocente, se dice a sí misma Inko. Con un gesto, acomoda los rebeldes rizos verdosos del niño, que ocultan sus cejas.

—Cada pieza tiene marcas, cicatrices. Cuando una pieza tiene una, su alma gemela, o la pieza que encaja con ella, las tiene también. Es la manera de saber quién es la pieza que te complementa.

—¡Entonces mi alma gemela tiene esta marca! —chilla Izuku, una sonrisa con un diente de leche faltante que le saca otra a su madre—. Pero, ¿por qué me dolió?

—Las cicatrices duelen, hijo. Duelen y ese dolor te llega a ti. Si tú te caes y te haces un raspón, tu alma gemela tendrá el raspón y habrá sentido el mismo dolor. ¿Entiendes?

—¡Sí!

Izuku sigue sonriendo, el escozor ya olvidado. Pero Inko no puede quitar de su mente la quemadura. ¿Cómo estará el otro, la niña o el niño? Sólo puede rezar que esté bien, para que su hijo también lo esté.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Izuku llora al llegar a casa. Dice que Kacchan se ha reído de él por su marca, y le ha dicho que se ve horrible, como un niño de esos que son torpes y tienen accidentes por todos lados. Dice que no es como la suya, que es como si hubiera dado un puñetazo a una pared, rompiéndola en el acto. Izuku llora y no para de llorar. Inko hace una mueca pero le ofrece ocultar la marca con maquillaje. Izuku se queda muy quieto en su silla mientras su madre esparce polvos de color crema en la cicatriz, haciendo invisible el rojo y haciendo uniforme el tono de su piel, otra vez.

.

.

Un moratón púrpura aparece en la espalda de Izuku. Desaparece luego de tres días.

.

.

Luego, un gran violeta medio amarillento cubre las costillas del lado derecho de Izuku. Tarda una semana en esfumarse.

.

.

La única marca que Izuku ha adquirido por sí solo es la de una provocada por el recién presentado quirk de Kacchan. Aún está aprendiendo a controlarlo y el brazo derecho de Izuku tiene la huella carmín de unos dedos explotando en su piel. Izuku se pregunta si su alma gemela tiene aquellos dedos también.

.

.

Izuku no tiene quirk. Es un quirkless, y más marcas de explosiones aparecen en sus brazos. Kacchan le grita que es una suerte no ser su alma gemela, porque preferiría ser secuestrado por villanos a estar con el inútil Deku. Y parece que disfruta ver las marcas asentarse en los brazos de Izuku, ya que no se ven en los suyos. Un recordatorio, una señal que le dice a Bakugo que tiene suerte de no ser la pieza que complementa a un quirkless. Izuku sólo pide que la persona que esté destinada a estar junto a él, no se arrepienta y no le juzgue por no tener un quirk. Por ser un civil con un sueño que parece más lejano al pasar el tiempo, más inalcanzable y más fantasioso, pero en el que Izuku no deja de creer.

.

.

Su alma gemela ya no tiene cicatrices, observa Izuku una mañana, a sus catorce años. Ya no aparece nada en su cuerpo que no le hayan hecho Kacchan y sus amigos. Con algo de esperanza, piensa que tal vez ella o él se está cuidando para no herir a Izuku. Midoriya haría lo mismo, porque no quiere que su alma gemela sufra, pero Kacchan y su pandilla no le dan oportunidad de salir ileso de algún encontrón. Ni siquiera sus útiles escolares se salvan de las terribles explosiones de Kacchan. Incontrolables, dolorosas y ardientes son las huellas de un retumbar que se graba a fuego en la piel de Midoriya y algo más tenues, en el cuerpo de Shoto Todoroki. Shoto cada día se hace más fuerte e Izuku, cada día va perdiendo la esperanza de ser un héroe como All Might.

.

.

¡Izuku puede ser un héroe! ¡All Might le ha escogido para ser el próximo símbolo de la paz!

.

.

Ilusiones renovadas, Izuku lucha por limpiar la playa, entrenar duro y ser aprobado por All Might para ser el próximo en recibir el One For All. Izuku se hiere varias veces pero lo consigue, y el One For All corre por sus venas, una sensación latente, intensa y llena de vigor que le dice que él debe ser el nuevo símbolo, el nuevo pilar de la sociedad, aquel que salve al mundo de caer en la oscuridad. Su quirk le mantiene activo, le mantiene alerta, pero no vislumbra el alcance devastador que éste tiene hasta que realiza el examen para entrar a la Academia Yuuei. Su brazo derecho se rompe y también sus piernas por saltar para destruir el robot. Y cuando cree que todo está perdido, porque piensa que no ha aprobado, la vida le sorprende de nuevo. Está en Yuuei, tiene un quirk y va a ser un héroe.

.

.

Por otro lado, Shoto no entiende qué le ha pasado a su alma gemela. Su adolorido brazo derecho y sus tambaleantes pasos le obligan a sostenerse de las paredes al salir de Yuuei luego del examen, y luego de un rato tratando de caminar sin caer, la incomodidad se va. Shoto se dice a sí mismo que probablemente su alma gemela es un suicida. Sus pensamientos se van rápido. Él no debe preocuparse de almas gemelas. Sólo debe ser el número uno sin usar su lado izquierdo, jamás. Su carrera no depende de una persona. Él no necesita a alguien que lo complemente.

(Aunque en el fondo, ruega porque aquella persona le acepte y le quiera de forma incondicional).

.

.

Su primer día de clases en Yuuei es mejor de lo que pudo haber soñado algún día.

.

.

Izuku mira atónito al chico que entra al salón de la clase 1-A. Cabello de dos colores, ojos de dos colores. Apellido de renombre y un quirk impresionante. Pero nada de eso le preocupa demasiado a Izuku. Lo que llama su atención es la quemadura, la gran cicatriz oscura en el ojo izquierdo de Todoroki. Una idéntica a la suya, algo más intensa y con textura rugosa, pero igual en forma y ubicación. Shoto Todoroki es su alma gemela y él no lo sabe, porque Midoriya oculta aquella imperfección debajo de una gran capa de maquillaje del tono de su piel.

¿Es oportuno decirle a Todoroki apenas se ven? Decidido a presentarse, Izuku da un paso. Más Todoroki le ignora y pasa por su lado, como si no existiera. No le dirige ninguna palabra. Ni siquiera un saludo de cortesía. Izuku se niega a sentirse decepcionado, incluso cuando nota el obvio desinterés del chico hacia su persona. Su único consuelo es saber que el chico es así con todos, y que no sabe que Izuku es su pieza faltante, su otra mitad. Midoriya esperará el momento correcto.

.

.

Shoto calma la sensación de negatividad que le azota al darse cuenta que nadie de los alumnos que ha visto en Yuuei tiene la cicatriz que él posee en su ojo izquierdo. No importa, se dice. No importa. Él no necesita un alma gemela. Ni siquiera importan los años que ha estado acariciando con dedos temblorosos las marcas de lo que parecen quemaduras en su brazo. Ni siquiera importan los años en los que ha deseado conocer a su otra mitad para decirle cuánto ha esperado por ella o él. No importan. Él sólo tiene un objetivo, y no involucra almas gemelas.

.

.

Todoroki no habla con nadie. Ese pequeño detalle de información es señalado en su mente como una alarma de lo poco social que es Todoroki. Izuku tampoco es una persona de gran carisma, pero ha hecho algunos amigos. Uraraka e Iida son muy buenos amigos y también parece que les agrada, y eso reconforta a Midoriya, que nunca ha tenido relaciones tan cercanas con personas de su misma edad antes. Pero Todoroki es inalcanzable. Llega temprano, presta atención en clases y sus calificaciones son excelentes, igual que el control de su quirk, pero las paredes alrededor de su figura lucen inquebrantables. Izuku no está seguro de poder acercarse a su alma gemela.

.

.

Pelear contra Kacchan es difícil. Más cuando el otro está decidido a explotarle en mil pedazos para demostrarle cuán superior es al Deku inservible e inútil. Está equivocado. Es superior al Deku inútil, al que él mismo enseñó a temer a los golpes de su anterior mejor amigo. Pero no es superior al Deku cuyo apodo significa que puede hacerlo. No es superior al que esquiva sus golpes, no es superior al que encuentra la manera de vencerle. Kacchan es una persona increíble, pero Deku... Deku ya no tiene miedo. Aun así, el sentir que ha traicionado a una persona que ha conocido desde pequeño, una persona a la que ha visto crecer y convertirse en un gran prospecto a héroe, es abrumador. Por eso trata de justificarse, de contarle la verdad detrás de su repentina adquisición de un quirk.

Pero en vez de explicarle la verdad, sólo termina desafiándolo en pocas palabras. Y Kacchan está enojado.

—...y mientras observaba al tipo de hielo —dice Kacchan, y el corazón de Izuku salta por unos instantes, casi impactando metafóricamente en su caja torácica—, ése imbécil alma gemela tuya —oh—, pensé, ¡no puedo derrotarlo! ¡Incluso llegué a estar de acuerdo con la chica de la coleta!

—Kacchan...

—¡Pero escucha bien! Recién... ¡recién estoy comenzando!

Tiene los ojos acuosos. Es primera vez que Izuku ve a Kacchan de esa manera, con ése rostro, es primera vez que Izuku ve cómo Kacchan se siente. Y no tiene miedo del desafío. Ni siquiera tiene miedo que su rival sepa que Todoroki es su alma gemela. No tiene miedo, no está asustado. Éste es sólo otro paso que debe superar, igual que la indiferencia de Todoroki. Y sabe que con esfuerzo, logrará superar a Kacchan, y acercarse a Shoto. Deku puede hacerlo. Y lo hará.

.

.

El Festival Deportivo está siendo un gran reto para Izuku. Por un lado, Todoroki le ha dirigido la palabra. Si bien no ha sido lo que esperaba, está satisfecho de haber atraído la atención de su alma gemela. Aunque sea como rival, o alguien que superar para llegar a la cima. Izuku puede considerar esto como el primer paso en su, por ahora, inexistente relación. Luego, están las pruebas. De alguna manera logra llegar primero en la carrera de obstáculos, pero su equipo y él se salvan por los pelos de ser eliminados. Y después el combate con Shinsou en las batallas individuales le ha dejado cansado mentalmente. La forzosa liberación de su control mental haciendo uso del One For All le ha costado pero lo ha logrado, y ahora, enfrentar a Shoto, le es difícil.

No quiere hacerle daño a Shoto, pero su convicción de obtener el primer lugar se antepone a su deseo de no herir a su alma gemela. Por eso ataca a distancia, pero algo está mal. Shoto no usa su lado izquierdo, su lado de fuego, y eso molesta a Izuku. Rechazar su quirk es rechazarse a sí mismo, y Todoroki está negando su propia identidad.

.

.

Shoto siente sus dedos acalambrados, los dedos de su mano derecha se sienten rígidos por alguna razón. Y como un relámpago, llega a la conclusión que su alma gemela está usando sus dedos. Igual que Izuku Midoriya, a unos metros de él, usando su quirk como rechazo a sus ataques de hielo. No puede ser. Midoriya no puede ser su alma gemela. Si lo fuera, tendría la gran cicatriz del rostro, y no la tiene. ¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué no la tiene? Todoroki está tan confundido que se siente mareado. Tiene ganas de salir corriendo a alguna parte, o correr y pedirle explicaciones a Midoriya, o darle un par de puñetazos para ver si él mismo puede sentir el dolor.

—¡Es tu poder, ¡¿no es así?! —con ese grito desesperado, Izuku desencadena una serie de reacciones dentro de Shoto.

Y de repente, Shoto está sonriendo, su quirk encendido y congelado al mismo tiempo. Llamas lamiendo su brazo izquierdo, hielo en su mano derecha. Por primera vez en muchos años, Shoto usa su lado de fuego. Por primera vez en muchos años, Shoto se siente libre. Ambos se atacan y todo explota mil veces peor que la mejor explosión de Bakugo, y no sólo hace explotar la arena. Hace explotar las paredes alrededor de Shoto, pero sólo para Midoriya.

Ya ni siquiera le importa ahora el asunto de su alma gemela.

.

.

El Festival termina con la victoria de Bakugo. Shoto, indeciso, no le ha atacado con su fuego. Como si ese derecho sólo estuviera reservado para Midoriya.

.

.

Izuku sabe que ha dado un enorme paso con el asunto Todoroki.

.

.

Las pasantías dan lugar, e Izuku es entrenado por uno de los antiguos maestros de All Might, el héroe Gran Torino. A pesar que luce frágil y sus enseñanzas son algo crípticas, Izuku ha progresado mucho en el control sobre One For All. Tanto que hasta ya puede andar por las paredes. Lentamente se apropia de su quirk, ya no lo siente ajeno a su cuerpo. Es suyo.

Y de repente todo se complica con la aparición de los Nomus. Se ha enfrentado con ellos antes, o casi, cuando la Liga de Villanos atacó por primera vez la Academia Yuuei. Esto es diferente. Ahora no está All Might para protegerle. Y luego llega el asesino de héroes, es desafiado por Iida ahora Ingenium, Deku intenta salvarlo de una muerte segura y van perdiendo hasta que Todoroki aparece en el oscuro callejón donde se está derramando sangre. Literalmente.

Izuku está tan aliviado que podría abrazar a Shoto hasta el cansancio, pero está en el suelo bajo el poder del quirk del asesino de héroes. De cualquier forma, con Shoto allí presente tienen una gran oportunidad de salir airosos, aunque no ilesos, del callejón. El que Todoroki esté usando su lado de fuego pasa por su cabeza en un instante y le hace sentir orgulloso hasta que un corte llega a la mejilla de Shoto, un corte que comienza a sangrar de inmediato, un corte que se copia en la mejilla de Izuku casi al instante sin sangrar.

.

.

Todoroki ni siquiera nota la copia de su corte, pero siente una herida que no fue hacia él en su pierna, justo al mismo tiempo que Midoriya cae al suelo. Y lo entiende. Entiende que Izuku es su alma gemela. Es la única razón por la que aquella herida se replica en su cuerpo. De todos modos no es momento de pensar en eso, deben salir con vida de allí. Luego hablará con Midoriya de forma seria. Debe descubrir todavía por qué la cicatriz de su quemadura no está en el rostro de Izuku.

.

.

Midoriya está bien. Al menos Shoto pudo ayudarle a tiempo.

.

.

—Volvámonos más fuertes —le dice Midoriya a Iida, cerrando su mano en un puño. Su mano tiene dos cicatrices. Shoto le echa una rápida ojeada a su propia mano. Sí, ahí están. No hay ninguna duda ahora.

—Me siento mal —dice entonces. Midoriya lo mira, igual que Iida—. Siempre que me involucro, la gente se hace daño en sus manos. Debe ser una maldición.

—¿Qué?

—Debo ser un Hand Crusher.

Inmediatamente Iida y Midoriya estallan en carcajadas, aunque Shoto habla en serio. La risa de Midoriya es bastante contagiosa, y el que pueda asombrarle con su sentido del humor, hace sentir mejor a Todoroki. Pero le debe una charla. Una charla que cobra apenas Iida se levanta para ir al baño. Shoto se queda mirando a Midoriya, que se remueve incómodo por la fija mirada de su alma gemela, sentado junto a él.

—¿Por qué no tienes la quemadura? —pregunta Shoto de repente e Izuku se atraganta con su saliva. Siempre tan directo, aunque eso le provoque infartos a Midoriya—. Eres mi alma gemela. No entiendo.

Izuku aprieta la mandíbula unos instantes, avergonzado de admitir que tener la cicatriz le trajo burlas de sus compañeros de la infancia, y que todos esos años se dedicó a ocultarla.

—Maquillaje —murmura—. La he disfrazado con maquillaje.

Shoto asiente con suavidad. Puede comprenderlo. Es una marca muy vistosa. Osado, lleva su pulgar a la mejilla izquierda de Midoriya, y comienza a restregar la yema de su dedo sobre la piel ruborizada de Izuku, que se deja hacer. Los polvos desaparecen lentamente, y la quemadura aparece, como si sólo fuera pintura clara en el rostro de Midoriya. Shoto respira, inundado de una súbita tranquilidad.

Sí. Izuku Midoriya es su alma gemela. Está... feliz. Satisfecho. Midoriya es un buen chico. Y le ha ayudado de una forma radical. Está orgulloso de su alma gemela. Una sonrisa ligera se escapa de los labios de Shoto, e Izuku la corresponde. El pulgar de Todoroki continúa en la mano de Midoriya. Ambos tienen las mismas cicatrices. Son iguales.

—Eres realmente mi pieza faltante —suspira Izuku, sonriendo más amplio. Shoto parpadea con confusión.

—¿Perdón?

Izuku se pone rojo, balbucea cosas, y Shoto no puede querer tanto que Midoriya esté rojo todo el tiempo. Simplemente no se puede.

—Mi mamá me explicó cuando era pequeño que las almas gemelas eran como las piezas de un rompecabezas —levanta las cejas—. Y que todas las piezas tenían otra que encajaba perfecta con ellas. Sé que es ton...

—Es tierno —interrumpe Shoto con tranquilidad, su mano acunando ahora la mejilla de Midoriya, apreciando cómo se ponía más y más rojo—. Soy tu pieza faltante.

—¿Y yo soy la tuya?

Shoto cierra los ojos y guarda silencio. Izuku está nervioso. Por un momento, teme que Todoroki le diga que no lo quiere en su vida, que no necesita una pieza, que no le hace falta. Pero luego Shoto abre los ojos y están tan llenos de calidez que Izuku sabe la respuesta incluso antes que la diga.

—Lo eres.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas** **finales:** Dejé el final abierto por la sencilla razón que no quería poner algo como "se hicieron novios" o de ese estilo. Pensé que desentonaría mucho. Podría haber puesto un beso, creánme, lo pensé, pero también creí que desentonaría así que lo he dejado en una caricia y una corta charla. A mitad de estar escribiendo la escena final, pensé que podría dar la impresión de estar juntos sólo por ser almas gemelas. Hm, no. Se quieren, incluso desde antes de conocerse. Ese es el objetivo de _dios mío estoy sonando muy seria_ ser almas gemelas par favar. Pero se quieren. Y mucho. Yei.


End file.
